


Time for answers

by Aeris444



Series: Our times together [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin receive an unexpected visit





	Time for answers

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread.

Merlin had been watching Arthur through the crystal for the past two weeks. He had perfectly recovered from his concussion and had gone back to his life.

  


Though, Merlin had noticed he was spending more time alone in his room than before. He was also wanking a lot.

  


Merlin had managed to shut off the crystal each time. He wasn’t a voyeur...even if seeing Arthur naked had brought back many memories of night share together in the safety of Arthur’s rooms, of bathing in streams in the wood, of kissing under the shadows of trees… So many moments, so much love.

  


It was getting harder for Merlin not to see the Arthur he had loved in the modern Arthur. Observing him through the crystal had become like a drug. Merlin hated that feeling of spying on Arthur but it was so great to finally be able to have Arthur with him all the time… Even if it wasn’t really his Arthur.

  


That night, Merlin’s life was made even more difficult, though. As he was cooking some chicken for dinner, his doorbell rang. He turned off the stove and went to open the door.

  


It was Arthur.

  


“So, you’re still alive, then,” Arthur said, his tone cold.

  


“What?”

  


“Two weeks, Merlin! It’s been two weeks that I haven’t seen you!”

  


Arthur seemed genuinely angry.

  


“Why are you ignoring me like that! You come to help me after having spied on me for years and then you disappear again!”

  


“It… It’s not like that.”

  


Merlin didn’t know how to respond to Arthur. He had never imagined he would have been confronted like that and it wasn’t like he could tell him the truth.

  


“Then what? Explain to me what’s going on!”

  


“I can’t Arthur.”

  


“Why?”

  


“Because you’re too young!” Merlin finally snapped.

  


“Too young? I’ll be eighteen in five months!”

  


“That’s what I’m saying, too young!”

  


Merlin tried to close the door then, but Arthur went it, blocking it with his shoulder.

  


“No, I won’t let you disappear again! I want answers, Merlin! It’s making me crazy! You watching me… The dreams… Then not seeing you again!”

  


Merlin froze then.

  


“The dreams? What dreams?”

  


“I… I have dreams since my fall. You’re in it, too but they are strange. We’re like in the Middle Ages… And there is a…”

  


“A dragon.” Merlin finished.

  


Arthur nodded.

  


“I think we need to talk, indeed.”

  


And Merlin let Arthur in.


End file.
